Me enamore de mi enemigo
by susy-gaara
Summary: ¿Que susede cuando al regresar de una mision te encuentras con uno de tus enemigos?  EL tiempo podra hacer que los sentimientos cambien.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ; bueno este es mi primer fanfictión espero les guste como lo notaran me gusta mucho la pareja Itachi Sacura

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla…**_

Capitulo 1

Encuentro con el enemigo

En una hermosa mañana el sol entraba por la ventana despertando a una hermosa chica de unos 17 años de edad piel blanca un cuerpo en el que se notaba que ya no era una niña y su característico cabello rosa, comenzaba a despertad abriendo sus ojos pesadamente dejando ver unas hermosos ojos verdes. Comenzó a levantarse ya que en unas pocas horas debía salir de misión con su equipo, la misión que debían cumplir se trataba de llevar unos pergaminos a la aldea de la arena de vital importancia para el kazekage .Después de bañarse bajo a desayunar para luego ordenar todo el equipo necesario para la misión en lo que incluía armas, comida, ropa e instrumental médico. A las 9:00 se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea.

-buenos días Sakura – dijo sonrientemente Naruto.

-buenos días Naruto- dijo sakura con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

-buenos días Naruto, buenos días feíta- dijo Sai con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-buenos días – dijo Naruto muy feliz a diferencia de Sacura.

-a quien crees que llamas feíta , acaso no te as visto en un espejo idiota- dijo Sakura muy molesta

Los chicos esperaron por mas de una hora a que llegar kakashi-sensei hasta que finalmente llego.

-hola chicos –dijo tranquilamente mientras Sakura y Naruto lo minaraban con una cara de pocos amigos

-¡llega otra vez tarde kakashi-sensei!-dijeron al unisono Naruto y Sakura

-lo siento es que me perdí por el camino de la vidadijo kakashi mientras de rascaba la cabeza.

-¡MENTIRAS!- dijeron muy molestos Sakura con Naruto

-bueno chicos será mejor partir ya , ya que son 3 dias de camino a la aldea de la arena- todos menos kakashi asintieron.

El viaje asta la aldea de la arena fue tranquilo. Cuando venían de regreso decidieron parar en una posada para pasar la noche

- bueno chicos pasaremos aquí la noche y partiremos mañana en la mañana de regreso a la aldea, sakura se quedara en un cuarto y nosotros tres en otro- todos menos Kakashi asienten

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche cuando Sakura decide ir a dar un pequeño paseo nocturno por el bosque , pasado los minutos Sakura ve una figura tirada en el suelo a unos 10 metros de donde estaba, decide ir a investigar para ver de que se trataba encontrándose con el cuerpo de un hombre vestido con las ropas de Akatsuki

Al llegar junto al cuerpo del hombre comprobó que se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que Itachi Uchiha.


	2. ¿que debo hacer?

Hola: lamento la demora pero tuve un problema con mi computador, pero aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de me enamore de mi enemigo. Quisiera agradecer por los Reviewsy espero que este capitulo sea mas largo que el anterior.

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla…**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**¿Qué debo hacer?**_

_**-¡KYYAAAAA!...¿que es lo que que haces tu aquí?...se supone que deberías estar muerto- dijo Sakura gritando istericamente apuntando el cuerpo de Itachi.**_

_**-…- Itachi no respondía, se encontraba demasiado lastimado como para hablar. **_

_**-se supone que Sasuke te mato- sijo Sakura con cataratas en los ojos -¿qué es lo que haces aquí?, acaso regresaste de la muerte para matar a tu hermano- pero Itachi seguía sin responder.**_

_**-¿hum?- Sakura se acerco aun mas al cuerpo de Itachi para comprobar que este siguiera con vida. –sus signos vitales son muy débiles …¿hum?...KYYAAAA , QUE ES LO QUE SE SUPONE QUE AGA AHORA …. MATARLO O AYUDARLO.**_

_**-si lo mato estoy faltando a mi deber como médico, pero si lo ayudo estoy faltando a mi deber como ninja- dijo Sakura muy confundida con lo que debía hacer- medico…ninja….medico…ninja ¡AAAAAAHHH NO SE QUE HACER.!**_

_**-m…m..medico- dijo débilmente Itachi**_

_**-¡tu no deberías decidir por mi!- dijo Sakura con cataratas en los ojos y con tono de llanto –pero ya que lo dijoste te hare caso- dijo con un cambio repentino de actitud.**_

_**Sakura cargo el cuerpo de Itachi hasta su evitación en la posada. Una vez un su habitación dejo a Itachi sabré la cama y comenzó a revisar sus heridas. Sus heridas no eran grabes pero si Sakura no lo ubiese encontrado probablemente moriría.**_

_**Sakura comenzó limpiando las heridas de Itachi, "que cuerpazo" pensaba sakura mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de Itachi para curar las heridas mas grabes con chacra para luego aplicar un vendaje sobre las heridas menos grabes.**_

_**-bueno con eso ya esta fuera de peligro- dijo Sakura con una mano en la frente sacándose el sudor solo tendrá que estar en cama unas semanas ….. ¡hum!...pero como are que se quede en cama nnnnnn…. Lo único que puedo hacer es darle una paralizante para que se que no se mueba y pueda sanar todas sus heridas –dijo tranquilamente –AAAAAAHHHHH pero si aggo eso tendre que cuidarlo –dijo Sakura mientras se tiraba el cabello -¡AAAAAAAHHH! Que debo hacer ahora …..!un minuto!... kyyaaaa ….. pero si alguien se entera que ayude a un akatsuki me trataran de traidora y me mataran.**_

_**Sakura comenzó a rodar por el suelo estéricamente con las manos en su cabeza preguntándose que es lo que debería hacer.**_

_**-KYYAAA… como se supone que lo cuide si mañana tengo que regresar a la aldea con los chicos …¿Cómo are para que KAkashi-sensei y los chicos no se enteren? …- dijo Sakura muy alterada –lo único que puedo hacer es darle eso….- dijo Sakura mirando su mochila –bueno lo único que queda por hacer es dormir, pero primero le aplicare un paralizante para que no intente escapar cuando despierte.**_

_**Lugo de aplicar la dosis de paralizante sacura se dio un baño y se preparo para dormir cuando -¡hum! Donde se supone que dormiré yo- dijo Sakura mientras miraba la cama de plaza y media en la que estaba Itachi –ni modo creo que tendré que dormir en el suelo- en eso Sakura ,ira el suelo y ve un gran ratón en el -KYYAAA … un ratón- grito sakura saltando a la cama junto a Itachi –bueno creo que tendre que dormir junto a Itachi, lo bueno es que le di el paralizante nada malo a de pasar- dijo entrando en la cama junto a Itachi- como se mañana será un nuevo dia- dijo sakura serrando lentamente los ojos para dormir plasidamente. **_

_**Ya era de mañana e Itachi comenzaba a despertar.**_

_**-m..mmm… donde estoy y ¿por qué no pudo mover mi cuerpo?- Itachi se estaba comenzando a desesperar -¿Quién es ella?- dijo cuando miro a un lado de la cama – es Sakura**_

_**-..mm..m..-Sakurea comenso a despertar- que sueño tengo ¡hum!... que bueno que despertaste ¿como te sientes?}**_

_**-sin tomar en cuenta que no puedo mover mi cuerpo estoy bien- dijo Itachi con un leve tono de sarcasmo.**_

_**-p..ppue… …. Que bien- dijo Sakura con una gotita anime detrás de su cabeza**_

_**-y bien que me has hecho-**_

_**-aparte de sanar tus heridas- dijo Sakura sarcásticamente**_

_**-si aparte- dijo Itachi con una venita en la frente**_

_**-pues… te aplique un paralizante para que tus heridas sanen mejor**_

_**-…..-Itachi se quedo callado ya no queria hablar con Sakura**_

_**-bien iré a tomar desayuno- dijo Sakura mientras se bajaba de la cama, Sakura fue al baño para darse una ducha y luego se vistió con una blusa roja, una minifalda negra y sus típicos zapatos ninja. **_

_**Cuando Sakura fue a tomar desayuno junto a su euipo.**_

_**-que bueno que llegas Sakura- dijo Kakashi-sensei **_

_**-anoche gritabas mucho feita que te susedia- dijo sai con una sonrisa falsa.**_

_**-p..ppu pues veras- dijo Sakuramuy nerviosa**_

_**-seguro se estaba lamentando porque tendrá que psar otro día con tigo Sai, no lo crees- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en la cara.**_

_**-bien ..como sea, toma tu desayuno Sakura nos iremos en una hora , mientras nosotros nos iremos a entrenar- dijo Kakashi-sensei con su ojito feliz.**_

_**Sakura comenso a tomar desayuno sola, despues de 10 minutos pidió otro tazon de arroz , lo tomo y se dirijio a su cuarto.**_

_**-toma Itachi te traje el desayuno- dijo alegremente Sakura-y bien... ¿por qué no lo tomas?**_

_**-has pensado en que no puedo mover los brazos- dijo Itachi calmadamente desviando la mirada**_

_**-bien…entonse- dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba junto a Itachi para luego poner la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas- yo tendre que darte de comer… ahora abre la boca-. Dijo con los palillos en su mano**_

_**Itachi comenzó a comer del arroz que le daba Sakura.**_

_**-Sakura me podrías traer un poco de te- dijo Itachi fríamente **_

_**-claro- Sakura tomo una pequeña botella de su mochila y Salía de la habitación, una vez en la cocina preparo unte al que le puso tres gotitas del liquido que avía en la botella y regreso a la habitación.**_

_**-bien Itachi aquí está tu te- dijo felizmente Sakura mientras levantaba la cabeza de Itachi para darle el te**_

_**-mm..mmm ¿Qué es lo que tenía el te?- dijo Itachi al sentir su cuerpo con una sensación extraña**_

_**-no te preocupes solo durara 30 segundo- dijo Sakura mientras bajaba la cabeza.**_

_**Continuara **_

…

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capitulo intentare subir el capitulo 3 el 4 de febrero. Espero que les vaya bien y por favor dejen Reviews

Adiós a todos


	3. una extraña mañana

HOLA^^' lamentó la tardanza es que tuve que formatear el compu y no podía descargar el Word pero ya lo solucione y les traigo el tercer capítulo.

_**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto bla bla bla…**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Una extraña mañana**_

_**-mm..mmm….- Itachi se quejaba mientras Sakura colocaba una toalla sobre su cabeza.**_

_**-tranquilo… ya queda poco- dijo Sakura tranquilamente**_

_**-¿Qué fue lo que paso?...- dijo Itachi colocando una mano sobre su cabeza-¿hum…? … que bien el efecto del paralizante se fue!... ¿Qué fue lo que esa chica me dio?...y ¿bajo qué cosa estoy? ¿Por qué todo está oscuro?**_

_**Sakura retiro la toalla del lugar donde estaba y se encontró con un itachi de no más de 10 centímetros –bueno creo que ha funcionado- Sakura sonrió dulcemente.**_

_**-¿Qué cosa ha funcionado y porque estoy mas pequeño?- dijo nerviosamente Itachi mientras miraba hacia todos lados.**_

_**-bu…bueno… veras .. te di algo haci como una poción que invente-hablo Sakura mientras bajaba la cabeza- la invente para trasladar a los heridos de lugares lejanos mucho más rápido- decía Sakura mientras Itachi la escuchaba atentamente.**_

_**-bueno… ¿ya que? Almenas dime cuanto durara el efecto- dijo Itachi calmadamente**_

_**-en personas normales el efecto dura tres días- dijo Sakura mirando a Itachi.**_

_**-Bien entonces me quedare con tigo mientras mi cuerpo sana completamente- dijo Itachi mientras miraba hacia otro lado con aires de superioridad.**_

_**-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?- pregunto Sakura con un leve sonrojo.**_

_**-por si no lo has notado soy muy pequeño para sobrevivir solo-**_

_**-bien de todas maneras te iba a pedir que me acompañaras a casa- dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo-… además vivo sola …y un poco de compañía no le hace mal a nadie.**_

_**-hmp….- Itachi miro hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo.**_

_**-bien creo que ya es hora de que nos vallamos- dijo Sakura con el abrigo de Akatsuki de Itachi en sus manos.**_

_**-HEEEEEEEEEEEEE… que crees que haces con mi abrigo-Itachi miraba a Sakura con ojos de querer matarla**_

_**-pues…. Lo guardare in mi mochila ya que tu no lo puedes ocupar de momento- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en lo lagbios**_

_**-bien- has lo que quieras- dijo Itachi molesto**_

_**Sakura comenzó a guardar todo en so mochila –bien ya que esta todo en la mochila… sube- dijo Sakura extendiendo una mano a Itachi**_

_**-para que-**_

_**-1 no te puedes mover demasiado sino tus eridas se abrirán… y 2 no creo que lleges muy lejos con ese tamaño**_

_**-tienes razón….- dijo Itachi mientras subía a la mano de Sakura y esta lo pudo en el bolcillo de su blusa.**_

_**-¡YYY POR QUE ME PONES AQUÍ!-**_

_**-…. Para… que los demás no te vean…-**_

…_**...**_

_**-¿kakashi-sensei no cree que Sakura está actuando un poco raro?- pregunto Naruto**_

_**-no….. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Kakashi sin despegar so ojo de su libro**_

_**-Es que me parece rero que Sakura haya llegado tarde a desayunar y con los gritos de anoche- respondió Naruto muy preocupado**_

_**-ahora que lo mencionas creo que tienes rason…- dijo Kakashi con una mano en su mentón**_

_**-no sería mejor vigilarla- menciono sai con una sonrisa falsa**_

_**-no creo que sea necesario…. Además estamos ablando de Sakura no de un criminal rango S- dijo Kakashi restándole importancia a la situación**_

_**-si usted lo dice- dijeron Sai y Naruto al mismo tiempo**_

_**Justo cuando terminaron de hablar aparece Sakura en una bola de humo**_

_**-Bien ya que estamos solos es hora de irnos- dijo Kakashi con su ojo feliz**_

_**Bien- dijeron al unisonó todos menos Kakashi**_

_**Los cuatro ninjas siguieron su camino , Kakashi lei su libro como si un hubiera un mañana mientras los chicos hablaban entre sí hasta que**_

_**-mm…-Sakura sintió un pequeño pellisco en su pecho – chicos….. tengo que ir al baño luego los alcanzo- dijo Sakura mientrs se salía del camino para entrar al bosque**_

_**Naruto y Say miraron extrañados el lugar por donde se fue Sakura – que raro..- dijeron al unisonó**_

_**-bien chicos creo que es hora de detenernos a almorzar- dijo Kakashi mirando desconfiadamente el lugar por donde se fue Sakura**_

…_**.**_

_**Mientras Sakura se encontraba junto a un rio –bien creo que este es un buen lugar- dijo Sakura mirando hacia todos lados para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca –bien… que es lo que quieres- dijo Sakura mientras sacaba a Itachi de su bolsillo **_

_**-tengo hambre- dijo Itachi fríamente**_

_**-pero …si solo es mediodía-**_

_**-si ya se … pero desayuna un pobre tazón de arroz y una taza de té y dime como te va al mediodía- dijo Itachi irónicamente **_

_**-Bien….. lo único que tengo es una mandarina- dijo Sakura mirando a Itachi**_

_**-Supongo que eso bastara por ahora**_

_**-Sakura comenzó a buscar la mandarina en su mochila , luego comenzó a pelarla para entregársela a Itachi- aquí tienes- dijo entregándole la fruta a Itachi**_

_**Una ves que Itachi se comio la mandarina Sakura lo coloco nuevamente en su bolsillo para después regresar con los demás, pero antes de llegar se encontró con Naruto . Este no dejaba de mirar el bolsillo de la blusa de la chica**_

_**-hey….que llevas en tu bolsillo Sakura- pregunto seriamente Naruto**_

_**-yo…..n..n.n.n. NAruto – dijo Sakura mientras con una mano tapaba su bolsillo**_

_**-Entonces ¿por qué? lo tapas- **_

_**Continuara….**_

…

Hola espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Espero que les vaya bien y por favor dejen Reviews

Adiós a todos


End file.
